


Don't stop...

by alicewinter_ao3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanart, Manip, Out of Character, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewinter_ao3/pseuds/alicewinter_ao3
Summary: Specially for the contest Musafik on http://hogsland.com/, Illustration to https://ficbook.net/readfic/8459235
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Don't stop...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bergkristall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bergkristall/gifts).



> И она снова целует его. Его губы на вкус как кровь, снег и одиночество.


End file.
